Percy and Ida
by RavenclarWritr
Summary: When a new girl arrives at camp by the name of Ida Blackstone, how will Percy cope when he finds out who her dad is ?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder cracked high above the camp, missing the clearing as it usually did. Half-bloods wearing neon orange shirts and chatting were dotted around the grassy plain, some sparring in full Greek battle armour. Percy looked up at the sky as he sat on the grass with Annabeth. Grover had gone off to find another demi-God under order of Chiron.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. He turned his head toward her. "Look at the border." Percy looked around. Grover was standing there, sweaty and bruised with a girl standing next to him, letting him rest his weight on her shoulder. The girl looked around the same height as him with fair skin. He couldn't tell much about her from where they were sat but she must be the new camper.

I gazed around at the camp, littered with neon orange shirts and athletic, aggressive looking teens. Starting to feel intimidated, I helped Grover over to a large barn like house that looked friendly enough with a man in a wheelchair and a man in a cheetah print Hawaiian shirt sat outside playing some sort of card game with two older campers. Grover moaned as he sat down, a long gash on the side of his leg bleeding slightly.

"Selina, go get Grover to the infirmary." The man in the wheelchair said and one girl helped Grover to his hooves and they went off together. The man smiled "So, you would be Ida Blackstone?"

"Yes?" I said, startled "How do you know my name?" The man smiled

"How do you think Grover found you?"

"Th-that was you?" The man nodded

"Now my dear, I'm going to give you the tour of camp now, follow me." The man said. Or, what I thought was a man. As soon as he pushed himself out of the wheelchair, the bottom half of his body turned into a horse's body.

"Wh-what?!" I spluttered "Y-you're a centaur!?"

"Well done young lady." He said "Not many demi-gods can properly identify me when we first meet."

This was all too much to process. The only friend I've ever had was half goat. A man that was previously in a wheelchair was part horse.

"Now dear, I assume you know of the Greek gods?" the man asked, his face looked troubled and he was looking down at me. I nodded. "Well... my dear... they're real."

"You mean like Zeus, Dionysus, Hera and Demeter? Those gods!?" I said. My mind was freewheeling. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Yes."

The other man, the pudgy one in the tiger stripe tee snorted "First time I've heard my name mentioned with that lot" thunder grumbled again.

"Y-you're a god?" i stumbled over my words in confusion.

"Yeas, now are you going to play some pinochle or am I going to have to play with those dratted Stoll brothers?"  
"I don't know what pinochle is" I answered his question, confused thoughts skidding around my mind "Sir, which god are you?"

"Dionysus." he said lazily, shuffling the cards. "Call me Mr D"

"Cool... I've met a god." I ran that over in my mind

"Yes, yes now Chiron." Mr D addressed the centaur, Chiron. Wait; was that Chiron from the myths? "Are you giving the girl the tour or not?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy and Ida

Chapter 2

**First of all, I want to clear up some confusion. THIS IS NOT A SELF INSERT FANFICTION. And, I also agree that the first chapter was bad and too short, so I'm going to try and make this one better.**

Percy's POV

Chiron was giving the usual tour to the new girl as Annabeth and I were relaxing on the grass on the fringes of the forest.

"Don't you think that new girl looks a little familiar?" Annabeth asked, her stormy grey eyes trained on the new girl who was nervously playing with her dark brown, shoulder length hair and nodding gently at Chiron. I raised my eyebrows as Annabeth.

"I don't think so..." I squinted at the girl, recognising her sea green eyes but not being able to place where I'd seen them before. Conner and Travis approached the girl, Travis holding out his hand in what was obviously a trick. I felt Annabeth cringe beside me, knowing the electric shock that was sure to come next. The girl, however laughed then clapped Travis on the shoulder. Conner raised the eyebrows at his twin and they introduced themselves to the girl then walked off.

"Someone just _didn't _get pranked by the Stoll brothers" Annabeth said, a hint of disbelief colouring her tone. She turned her head up to look at me and I'm sure my face mirrored the look on hers.

...

It was dinner time, and I was sat in the pavilion and that set of eyes were still bugging me. I knew I'd seen her before, I recognised her eyes. It's not like you could forget eyes that shade of vibrant blue, its liked they were burned into my skull. She was smiling and laughing at the Hermes table, getting along well with the Stoll brothers. She had a kind face, heart shaped that was framed with thick, black hair with a splattering of freckles across the bridge of her button nose and small lips. Her eyes were almond shaped and seemed to light with joy every time she laughed, it made me want to smile too. She just looked so happy. She scraped a portion of her food into the fire as a sacrifice to the gods like everyone else, not batting an eyelash. She seemed to take note of Hestia, who had been seated around the campfire. She smiled warmly at the goddess, who cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled back at the girl. Already in good books with a goddess. Hmm.


End file.
